


I'll Take It Away

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death, Pain, Volleyball, empath Kei, kuroo is a caring guy, kuroo's mom is mean, other peeps appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kei is an empath. He hates it. Tetsurou is his soulmate. He has no idea.





	I'll Take It Away

**Author's Note:**

> so, idk how i feel about this but I think i just wanted to get this out here. I didnt spell check and I might not lkike the ending but whatever.

Since Kei was old enough to understand, he has hated his gift Well, gift is what his mother calls it, it’s more of a curse. To put it in one word, he’s an empath. He can take away the pain from a person and takes it as his own. That’s not the part Kei hates. There’s only three people he takes the pain from. His mother, Akiteru, and Tadashi. He can only take away the pain from those he loves, which is way he doesn’t let others get close to him. No, the real issue is that Kei is usually covered in bruises or scratches. His mother has told the school that he just has fragile skin and nothing to worry about. The next issue is that because of his gift ~~curse~~ , when his soulmate touches him, Kei will unconsciously take away both emotional and physical pain from them. Which is one reason why Kei doesn’t let people touch him.

When Kei told Tadashi, the summer before their first year of high school, Tadashi flipped about not telling him sooner, otherwise he would have been more careful. Then Tadashi pouts about not having superhuman healing powers.

It was a hassle to get certain people (Yuu, Ryuu, and Shouyou), to understand that Kei just didn’t want to be hugged randomly or slapped on the back of have any other form of contact. The rest of the team understood easily, bless them. His glares are slowly losing effect whenever one (or all) of them come near him.

The real trouble began at the practice match against Nekoma. The match was tiring and the stupid captain kept grinning at him and it was starting to piss Kei off. Once the game was over, Kei watched as Shouyou jumped like an idiot with one of the Nekoma’s players, Tobio glaring at the poor setter, Yuu staring down the libero.

“Ah to have that much energy.”

Kei flinches, turning his head to see the captain. Kuroo? Kei can’t remember, nor does he care. He hums to Tetsurou’s comment, not interested in talking.

“You know; you have a lot of potential if you work harder. You’re only a first year, keep at it and you’ll be just as good as me, maybe better by your third year.”

“No thanks.” From the corner of his eye, he can see Tadashi watching nervously.

“I could teach you.”

“I’d rather die than spend more time with you.”

Tetsurou laughs. “Ah, the youth.” He slaps Kei on the back.

Kei stiffens, feeling a jolt down his spine. Was that…? Tetsurou retracts his hand.

“You shocked me.” He whines.

“No I didn’t.” Kei snaps, mostly for himself because that did not just happen. No way is Tetsurou his mate.

Tetsurou holds his hands up. “Alright, no need to get snappy.” He’s grinning, that sly smirk.

Kei clicks his tongue. “Whatever.” He walks off, toward Tadashi.

“Are you picking on Tsukishima?” Daichi asks.

“No, he’s interesting. I offered to teach him some blocking techniques, but no luck.”

Daichi scratches the back of his neck. “Yea, we’re still working on getting him more involved.”

~~

Kei wants to ignore what happened that day in the gym, but he can’t. It’s hard to forget when you have new bruises that Kei knows is not from his mom, brother or Tadashi. Bruises that most likely came from a certain bed-headed captain. Kei plans to have as little connection with Tetsurou as possible. For now, Kei takes away physical pain, but as feelings develop, he can take away negative emotions and he does not need that shit. Right now, Kei wants to straggle Tetsurou. Sticking out on his cheek, a black-blue bruise rest. It sticks out horribly against Kei’s pale skin. He frowns, grabbing cover-up to help lessen the color. He already has rumors spreading about why he has bruises, which none are true.

Kei heads downstairs after finishing up, his mother gasping slightly when she sees it.

“Who did that? Was it Tadashi? Or Aki?” She asks. “I thought they knew better.”

“No…uh mom…when I find…when my soulmate touches me, do you know when I’ll be able to tell?” Kei asks, he needs to know if he was just imagining that shock he felt or not.

“You and your partner will feel some sort of shock. Honestly, I wish your father was around to help you with this. I don’t know much on this.” She explains nicely. Kei’s father was also an empath, until he passes away. Stupid genetics. She gasps. “You met them, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Who is it?”

“A third year, who lives in Tokyo.” Kei mumbles. “His name is Kuroo.”

“How sweet, a boy. I’m glad you met your mate Kei.” His mother smiles.

“I’m not. I don’t like this empath shit.” Kei grumbles, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“I know sweetie, but this stuff just happens.” His mom rubs his back, but that does nothing to help.

“Whatever, I’ll deal with this later.” Kei stands up. “And don’t tell Aki about this.”

“Aright Kei, I won’t.” She promises and sends him to school after she made him eat some breakfast.

Kei knows Tadashi wants to ask about it, he nervously glances at Kei from time to time on the walk to school. Halfway through, Kei sighs.

“Yes, Kuroo is my soulmate.” Kei grumbles out.

“I-I’m sorry Tsukki.”

“It’s fine. Just because he is my mate, doesn’t mean I have to be with him.”

“True, but…” Tadashi trails off and Kei leaves it at that.

After practice, Kei has more bruises, mostly his knees. If he remembers, Kuroo doesn’t wear kneepads. Daichi and Koushi make a comment about it, but Kei brushes it off with a simple ‘fragile skin, remember?’.

~~

“Kenma, something’s wrong.” Tetsurou says, laying in Kenma’s bed. Kenma lays next to him, tapping away on his phone. Tetsurou waits for a reply, but gets nothing. “Aren’t you gunna ask what’s wrong?” He asks, a bit hurt.

“Fine. What’s wrong?”

“I guess it’s not a bad thing, but the bruises I got at practice are gone.” Tetsurou’s been noticing that the last few days, any bruises or cuts he’s gotten, are gone almost right away. He’s not complaining too much, but it’s just happening recently.

“So?”

“So, why now? It started a couple days ago.”

“I don’t know Kuro. Maybe an empath connected with you.” Kenma comments.

Tetsurou chuckles. “Empaths aren’t real.”

“It was a joke Kuro.”

“I know that.” Tetsurou pouts. Kenma rolls his eyes.

Later, Kuroo tests out his weird gift. He grabs a knife and makes a small cut on his index finger. He sees the small drops of blood peeking through, then it stops. He wipes his finger clean and looks, but no cut. _This is weird._

~~

Training camp approaches, seeing Karasuno again. Tetsurou is excited. There is something about the tall blond that fascinates Tetsurou. Fortunately, Tetsurou has to wait until the games are over to approach Kei. First, he goes to Daichi in the lunch room.

“Hey Daichi.” Tetsurou greets as he sits down.

“Yes Kuroo?”

“How would you feel if I took your salty fry and taught him some blocking techniques?”

“Tsukishima? I mean, if you can get him to agree.” Daichi shrugs. “But just don’t touch him. He doesn’t like physical contact.”

Shit, Tetsurou feels like an ass now. He remembers slapping him on the back their first meeting. “Thanks for the advice.”

Tetsurou makes his away over to where Kei is sitting. He glances up at Tetsurou over his glasses. “Yes?”

“Firstly, I want to apologize for slapping you on the back when we first met. I didn’t know you don’t like contact.”

“Apologize accepted.”

“Great. So, some of us are gunna go practice. Wanna join?”

“No thank you.”

“Oh.” Tetsurou deflates. “Maybe tomorrow.” He drags his feet. _Why am I so sad he didn’t join us? I hardly know him._

Tetsurou asks him again, but it was Bokuto who literally dragged Kei in the gym, earning a scowl from the blond and a scolding from Akaashi. Kei stays for a while, and that’s when Tetsurou knows. The bruises on his body. He knows they aren’t all from volleyball, since he doesn’t see Tsukishima dive for the ball and he couldn’t have gotten them from the diving drills (Tetsurou watched his form, it is perfect). Tetsurou makes a lame excuse and leaves. He finds Daichi in the Karasuno room, asking to speak to Daichi alone.

“Um…I know it’s not place to ask, but Is everything alright with Tsukki?” Kuroo asks. “He has a lot of bruises and I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“It’s fine Kuroo. Tsukishima has fragile skin.” Daichi explains.

“Oh ok, good.” Tetsurou sighs in relief.

“Thanks for being concerned about my teammates.” Daichi smiles. “Now, can you send Hinata back to our room? He’s bothered Kenma enough.”

“Kenma needs it.” Tetsurou laughs.

Tetsurou scores with Kei the next evening, not having to force him to join in. Lev and Shouyou joined too, playing three on three. Just Tetsurou’s luck, he rolls his ankle. He sits on the ground, wincing in pain.

“Bro!” Bokuto cries out, ducking under the net to hug him.

“I’m fine bro. Just rolled it.”

“You should ice it.” Akaashi informs.

“Wait.” Tetsurou twists his ankle in a circle. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. The pain is gone.” In the corner of his eye, he can see Kei lifting his left ankle, the same ankle Tetsurou rolled. He furrows his eyebrows. That’s just weird. With eyes on Tetsurou, Kei sneaks out.

Tetsurou grabs his things and chases down Kei, who was limping. “Kei, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Your ankle…”

“Is fine Kuroo. Don’t worry about it.” Kei snaps, limping off inside.

Tetsurou goes back into the gym. “Yo Shrimpy!”

“Yes!”

“What’s up with Tsukki?”

“What do you mean?”

“Daichi told me he has fragile skin.”

“Well…that’s something I’m not able to discuss.” Shouyou blurts, then dashes out of the gym.

“Something weird is going on.” Tetsurou mumbles.

Tetsurou doesn’t get Kei’s number, but he doesn’t ask. No, he bugs Kenma to get it from Shouyou. When that fails, he begs Daichi, who gives it up after a day of consistent texts.

 **Tetsurou:** yo Tsukki hows life?

 **Kei:** I don’t know how you got my number, but please delete it Kuroo

 **Tetsurou:** Im surprised you new it was me

 **Tetsurou:** not surprised you txt wit gud grammar

As much as Kei wanted to ignore and block Tetsurou, he couldn’t. A strange feeling inside made him not want too.

 **Kei:** alright, I’ll bite. What do you need?

 **Tetsurou:** need? I want 2 b friends

Tetsurou gets lost in texting Kei that he doesn’t hear his mother come home until she slams the bedroom door open.

“Tetsurou!” She yells. “Get off your ass and clean the kitchen like I told you.”

“Yes mom.” Tetsurou scrambles pass her and to the kitchen.  His mom is drunk, again, so Tetsurou does what he says to avoid another beating. Only Kenma knows the truth, but neither try to do anything. Kenma lets Tetsurou stay over whenever he wants.

He’s washing the dishes when he mom stumbles down the hall and into the kitchen. “You’re a useless son.” She slurs. “I asked you to do one thing and you couldn’t even do that.”

“I’m sorry mom.” Tetsurou finishes the dishes, then bows his head.

“Go to your room.” She half snaps, half mumbles. Tetsurou wastes no time, shutting the door.

He picks up his phone, a few messages from Kei.

 **Kei:** sorry about that.

Tetsurou cocks his head, then remembers Kei made a jab at him.

 **Kei:** are you mad?

 **Kei:** I didn’t mean it

 **Kei:** Kuroo?

 **Tetsurou:** aww u missed me? I was just cleaning the kitchen up

Pause.

 **Kei:** as if

~~

They talk almost every day and every time he sees Tetsurou’s name pop up on his phone, he says he’s not going to answer it, but does anyways. His mom did tell Akiteru, so he had that weird brother-to-brother talk. Tadashi said he’s happier, even if Kei doesn’t feel happier. It’s not doubt he’s starting to feel Tetsurou’s negative emotions. He acts so happy when texting, but miles away, Kei can tell he’s in pain. A sadness he can’t explain or understand.

Kei is in his room when his mother knocks on the door. “Kei, I have something for you.” She sits on the bed, handing him a journal. “I found it in the office. Your dad wrote this. He talks about being an empath. I think this may help since I can’t answer many questions.”

“Thanks mom.” A pause. “I’m concerned. Kuroo is sad most of the time, but he acts happy. I can’t explain this feeling, but I think something bad is going happen.”

“Have you told Kuroo about being an empath?” She asks.

“No.”

“Well, it might do you both good, more so you, if he knew about your gift.”

“Curse.” He mutters.

“It’s a gift you ass.” She laughs as she ruffles Kei’s hair, ignoring the whine in his voice.

Kei opens the journal when she leaves, flipping the pages until he talks about empath.

_June 12 1978_

_I found my soulmate today. When we shook hands, I felt a spark and she did too. Her name is Miko Nanase. It’s too soon to tell her I’m an empath._

_June 28 1978_

_My grandfather told me that once I find my mate, I can feel their negative emotions. Well, take them away. I already take physically pain away to those I love. I keep myself closed up for this reason. It’s getting hard to lie about where bruises and cuts come from. Bless sweet Miko. I told her the truth, when she told her the cut on her finger healed right away. She didn’t believe me at first, but then she did. She cried and apologize for hurting me, but she didn’t know. She handled it well. I’m proud of her._

_October 3 1985._

_I am expecting my first child soon. I pray he does not inherit this curse of mine. She chose the name Akiteru, but she’s been back and forth on another name too._

_Akiteru Tsukishima. It has a nice ring. He’s healthy. I can’t believe I’m a father. I won’t be able to see if he’s an empath until he’s around five or so. I pray for the best._

_January 23 1991_

_Akiteru isn’t an empath. That makes me happy. Miko is pregnant with another. I pray they are normal._

_October 12 1991_

_Kei. My sweet boy. All you do is cry. I’m sacred you are an empath. You should not be showing signs yet. I am growing old, my curse is fading and you will have no choice but to take the pain._

_April 14 1996_

_Kei, I am sorry. You have this curse. But I can help you thought this. I’m sorry this happened to you. I wish I could take that curse away from you. You don’t deserve it._

The entries stop. Kei frowns, flipping through until he finds a page in the back with words.

            Known facts about Empaths

  1. _The empath can take away pain from loved one. If they don’t get close to people, they don’t take their pain._
  2. _Every empath is born with a soulmate. When an empath and their mate come into contact, both will feel a shock._
  3. _After connecting with their mate, empath will take away pain._
  4. _As emotions grow stronger, empath will take away negative emotions._
  5. _Soulmates can take back their pain if the empath takes too much for them to handle, but the mate must be touching empath to do so._
  6. _Empath will be able to tell when something is wrong with their mate._
  7. _Empath can choose who to take pain from._



Kei closes the notebook. He knew his dad was an empath, but he didn’t find out he was until his dad died. His dad died in a car accident when Kei was seven. Kei felt the pain of broken ribs for a quick moment before the pain was gone. At the time, he didn’t know what that meant, but thinking back now, his dad kept the pain so Kei wouldn’t die. _That bastard…dying so I could live…_

Kei picks up his phone, texting Tadashi about the notebook. They text until Tadashi falls asleep and then Kei realizes Tetsurou hasn’t texted him back. Kei shrugs it off.

~~

Tetsurou double checks that the house is spotless and that dinner is in the microwave for his mom. He grabs his bags, ready to head over to Kenma’s when his mom comes home drunk.

“Where…are you going?” She asks, leaning on the door to balance herself.

“Kenma’s. I’ll be back tomorrow. I have dinner in the microwave for you.”

“No.” His mom snaps. “You can’t go. I never liked that brat.”

Tetsurou glances at the ground, unsure if he should talk back to his mom. His mom takes a few steps forward, hitting Tetsurou in the face. “You stupid kid…stupid…unwanted…your father just had to die and leave me with you…”

Tetsurou holds his cheek with one hand. It hurts. She kicks him in the ribs, gut, anywhere. He feels the pain briefly, then it goes away. “Go to your room.”

Tetsurou scrambles to his room. His phone rings in his pocket and its Kei calling. _Kei never calls me._ “Hey Tsukki.”

“What the hell are you doing? I hurt everywhere because of your ass!” Kei yells into the phone.

“Wha…what are you talking about?”

There’s a long pause and Tetsurou thinks Kei hung up until, “Just please stop getting hurt.” And Kei hangs up.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Tetsurou thinks it over until sleep consumes him. Even the next day, he’s still wondering about it. Kenma has noticed something was off the second he looked at his best friend when Tetsurou comes over.

“What’s the matter Kuro?”

“It’s just…last night my mom, you know. And when I got back to my room, I wasn’t in pain and then Tsukki calls and yells something about being hurt because of me.”

“Hmmm…I was doing some research and there are still empaths out there. They just don’t come out since it’s a bother.” Kenma explains.

“Bother how?”

“When an empath cares about some, they take away pain. Imagine taking the pain from all your friends. I know I wouldn’t want that.” Kenma mumbles. “Anyways, Kei could be one. You said any physical damage goes away right?”

“Yea, and Tsukki was mad when my mom…that makes sense.” Tetsurou frowns. “But why me? I talked to Tsukki for like two minutes when it first started.”

“I don’t know…the internet didn’t give much.”

Tetsurou pulls out his phone.

 **Tetsurou:** Tsukki r u an empath?

He gets no reply for a couple hours. His phone rings in the middle of a game with Kenma. He pauses the game, ignoring when Kenma presses play to resume the game.

“Hey Tsukki.” He greets nervously.

“I’m sorry. For not telling you. But it’s more complicated than you think.”

“Ok, I do have a few questions. Can I?”

“You deserve that much.” Kei replies.

“Why me Tsukki?” He has to know.

“I can’t tell you yet.”

“Ok, that’s fine.”

They fall silent. Kenma has left the room.

“I’m sorry Tsukki. About the pain. I’ll try to be more careful.” Tetsurou knows he needs to be more careful around his mom. He hates causing pain to others.

“Thank you.” Pause. “Sorry for yelling at you yesterday.” It was quiet, but Tetsurou heard it.

“Neh Tsukki, can I come down and visit sometime?”

“Maybe…I don’t know if I want to see that bedhead though.”

“Rude!”

~~

“Did you tell him?” Tadashi asks.

“Not about the soulmate thing. He has enough to think about right now.” When Kei read the message, it took Tadashi, Akiteru and his mother two hours to get him to make the call and tell Tetsurou the truth.

“Aww…my baby brother, looking out for someone.” Akiteru coos.

“Shut up Aki. Next time you get a paper cut, I’ll let you suffer.” The most common pain that Kei gets from Akiteru is paper cuts, from his stupid office job. He can tell which mark came from who by the feeling. Tadashi stubs his toes, which pisses Kei off. He can stop taking away Tadashi’s pain, but Tadashi is his first friend and best friend. His mom will get small burns on her hands from cooking or hits her hips on the counter. They don’t do it on purpose and do try to be careful, which Kei appreciates.

“Hah, jokes on you Kei, you can’t control it.” Akiteru laughs. Kei rolls his eyes. His cheek and body ache from whatever Tetsurou did.

“Now now. Leave poor Kei alone.” His mother chides, smiling.

“Yea, yea. It’s pick on Kei day, I get it.” Kei mumbles, crossing his arms, pretending to be mad.

~~

Kei can feel something is wrong with Tetsurou. It hasn’t happened yet, but something is going to happen. He texts Shouyou, asking for Kenma’s number. He gets it without questions, thank god, and saves it just in case. His mom is reading next him, looking up.

“Is something wrong Kei?”

“Maybe…I think something is going to happen.”

“Like, with Kuroo?”

Kei nods. His whole body has been off. He can sense something is amiss with Tetsurou. “Can we just…drive to the hospital and sit in the parking lot?”

“Right, yes!” She’s on her feet, grabbing the keys and shoes. Kei follows in suite.

They sit in the parking lot for half an hour when Kei yells in pain. His left arm, burning.

“Kei!” His mom cries out. “Let’s go.”

As she walks Kei inside and talks, Kei hunches over in pain. He calls Kenma.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” Kenma answers.

“Kenma…it’s Tsukishima…Kuroo…he’s in trouble…” Kei groans in pain.

“His mom!” Kenma is frantic now. “She beats him!”

“GO!”

Kei screams as he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. A gunshot wound. Blood seeps out. Two nurses get him in a wheelchair, rushing down the hall. Kei holds his head with his good arm, groaning when he feels his head hanging in pain. The pain hurts, the damage is too much and Kei passes out.

~~

When Kei wakes, his body doesn’t ache. He feels no pain. He sits up quickly. On the other bed is Tetsurou, sleeping peacefully. He has tubes connected to him, his arm in a cast. What happened? He turns his head to see his mother, talking to Kenma.

“Mom, what happened?”

“Kei, you’re awake.” She says softly. “Well, Kuroo and Kenma showed up at the hospital and you were in a coma from what happened.”

“Kuro’s mom is in jail for child abuse.” Kenma explains.

“And he hated seeing you suffer, so he took the pain back.” His mom wipes her eyes. “He has two bruised ribs, a fractured ankle, broken arm, concussion, and took a bullet in the shoulder.”

Kei scrambles out of bed and over the Tetsurou’s bed. “You idiot.” He whispers. He presses a kiss to Tetsurou’s forehead.

~~

Tetsurou wakes up a two weeks later. He’s confused, his body aches, and the lights are too bright. As he blinks his eyes, the lights shut up. He lifts his head to see Kei.

“Kei?”

“You’re an idiot.” Kei says. “How do you feel?”

“I ache all over.”

“I figured. Why did you take the pain back?”

“I didn’t want you to suffer because of me.” Tetsurou answers honestly.

“The reason I took your pain is because we are soulmates Kuroo.”

“You and me? Soulmates?” Tetsurou drops his head back on the pillow. “Wow.”

“I know.”

“My soulmate is freaking amazing and hot.” Tetsurou grins.

“Oh my god.” Kei groans. “I liked it better when you weren’t awake.”

“Baby, you’re stuck with me.”

Kei shakes his head, walking closer to the bed. He leans down and kisses Tetsurou. Kei pulls back to a flustered Tetsurou. “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss?” He teases.

“Of course not. I just wasn’t expecting it.” He turns redder.

“Darn, I missed Kuro doing something dumb.” Kenma pouts as he walks into the room.

“Rude Kenma.”

“My parents said you can live with us, if you don’t want to live alone.”

“Thanks, I might just do that.”

Kei sits on the edge of the bed, gently running his hands through Tetsurou’s hair.

“You know; I think you love my hair.” Tetsurou comments.

“Hmm…it is interesting.”

“No it’s no.” Kenma says. “It’s honestly just bedhead. He’s too lazy to do anything about it.”

“Kenma!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Kuroo. i love you


End file.
